jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyyrikki Tuoni
Born of the species the Ylijumalat on the planet of Linnunrata, Nyyrikki Tuoni was a Gray Jedi who lived during a time of near constant conflict and brought the Ylijumalat species into the Known Galaxy as a recognizable military power. Although he was technically a Hallitsija meaning ruler or military governor of his species, he and his troops referred to him as Kuningas, or king, much to the disapproval of the actual Kuningas on his homeplanet. Introduction The following is an excerpt from the biography of Nyyrikki Tuoni: "The Life of Kuningas Tuoni, by Commander Glenn, XO of the Ukko Fleet: The past of Tuoni is complicated, and rightly so since he is a complicated man. Some view him as a man of limitless compassion, others as a shrewd and cunning warrior and politician, while others see him as an insane hunter of injustice. The stories of his origins vary, and often conflict so much that it is hard to tell the difference between fact and fiction. I have put together the best biography I can, but it is still a work in progress." Early Beginnings Nyyrikki Tuoni was born of the Ylijumalat species in the Unknown Regions planet of Linnunrata twenty-five years ago. He was born into a military family that had carried the Tuoni name for over two thousand years, with his father as a Valtias, the highest rank in the Ylijumalat military. He had one brother, Ji-Kil Nom, who exhibited a strong sensitivity in the Force as well as his two friends Uniden and Kerel. At age seven, his family moved to a planet that had recently had a colony founded on it. For a few months, they were happy, but tragedy soon struck the quiet colony. A pirate faction, funded by the Sith, invaded the planet, which was ill equipped to defend against a full scale invasion because of it being just newly established. Defenses fell quickly despite a ferocious resistance with high casualties on the side of the pirates, and a small resistance effort began but not before the Tuoni home was invaded. The mother hid her children, and she was captured but rumor says she was eventually rescued. The two children would have been captured as well if it had not been for the small feline-like Kissaeläin, Valki, a sardonic and rather pessimistic being who took pity on them. It was he who led them to safety to an elder Jedi who had been tracking the pirate faction for months until finally finding them there. As for the colony, the Linnunrata Republic responded with overwhelming force and utterly destroyed the pirate faction down to the last member. However, it was never discovered as to what Sith funded and provoked the invasion. Uncertain Fate The Jedi took Nyyrikki and his brother back to be trained as Jedi. During the training, Nyyrikki rarely saw his brother and the two soon fell out of contact. It is rumored that Ji-Kil left the Order shortly before him and his two friends, who had been brought to the Order shortly after him and his brother had left the Order. Uniden is said to have become a Sith but wandered back to the Unknown Regions never to be heard from again, and Kerel returned their homeworld of Linnunrata to enter the military, but rumor has it Nyyrikki keeps contact with them. It is unknown what happened to his brother after he left the Order. The Years as a Jedi Nyyrikki would soon become friends with a young girl named Selena, and their relationship often strongly bordered on intimacy, much to the disapproval the Jedi Masters and Knights alike. Around the time that Nyyrikki was nearing age nineteen, he gave her a silver ring with gold etchings in his language under a cherry blossom tree, promising that some day they would share their lives together. Alas, this did not come to be. The accounts of what happened differ. What is known is that Nyyrikki and his Master went to a planet to settle a military dispute and that his Master died. One account says that the Master wanted to leave the planet after the dispute was resolved politically but that Nyyrikki opposed this idea, firmly believing that they should stay to uphold the peace. They fought, and his Master was badly injured and shortly after died. Another account says that his Master was killed during the dispute, and Nyyrikki defied the Council and remained on the planet to resolve the conflict, which he did after several months. Either way, He was confronted by Selena, who had found out and gave back the ring, and they parted on sad terms. To this day, he still wears that ring around his neck on a chain. Shortly after, he heard that she was missing and went to go look for her despite the Council’s orders for him to remain at the Temple. When he found her, she had been mortally wounded, and he was not strong enough to save her with his healing arts. She died in his arms after they professed they would always love each other. It is for this reason Nyyrikki now so heavily focuses on learning and training in the healing arts. When he brought her body back, he was reprimanded for leaving without permission. He responded with terrible fury, denouncing them for being more concerned with their authority than Selena’s death. He resigned from the Order, and left. The Wanderer He spent a few years wandering, eventually being adopted by the Mandalorians after he demonstrated incredible skill with a sword and in martial arts. He lived a brief time with them, training in their military arts before wandering the galaxy again. The stories as to what he did afterwards differs, but most account suggest he returned to Linnunrata, where he trained in the military and relearned his heritage, which he quickly adopted again. He acquired armor and weapons native to the planet, as well as bringing back an army. However, the army laid in wait as Nyyrikki sought out training from a new Master. The New Masters and Beginnings He found a new Master when he met Xilum Oasis, who trained him briefly, but soon Nyyrikki left due to his disagreements with the Jedi Code and the beliefs of Master Oasis. He also unexpectedly found friends in people such as Raven Alora, a young female Jedi. He also found close friendship in Sokaris Ankarin and Eversio, a Sith and Dark Jedi respectively. During his time as the apprentice of Oasis, he met the young female clone of Lady Talon, Mata. Seductive and beautiful, she convinced Nyyrikki to undergo training with as her secret apprentice, but this promise was short-lived when Talon and her lover, the Dark Jedi Ronin, demanded that Mata return with them to Byss. Mata refused at first because she did not wish to be treated like property since she was a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki quickly leapt to her defense when Talon and Ronin tried to take her by force but were quickly defeated. In a last attempt to try and kill Ronin and Talon, Ankarin drew out a thermal detonator and activated it. Unfortunately, he was killed in the process, and Ronin merely block the attempt with a Protection Bubble. Eversio, now an apprentice of Ronin, took Mata away to the ship. Nyyrikki was left defeated and injured on the floor. Just before Talon left, she offered to teach him because she sensed great potential in him. However, it turned out Ankarin was still alive, and that the person who had died was in fact a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki decided to take up on the offer made by Talon, and headed to Byss, the current home of the Dark Jedi Enclave. Back to the Stars After awhile of staying at Byss and observing training, Nyyrikki said goodbye to Ankarin, who was going on a distant journey to prepare a new clone for himself. Nyyrikki then went back to wandering the Universe, keeping in contact with Eversio. During his time wandering, he met the beautiful young woman Saphia Cavelle, whom he shared a brief relationship with, but soon it ended, and they went their separate ways. After awhile, he stumbled upon the homeplanet of the Gray Jedi Council, and quickly took control it, even setting up a large colony. However, he was forced to share control with the DJE because he did not wish to reveal his army yet. As time passed, numerous Gray Jedi arrived to challenge the DJE’s control of the planet. The DJE pulled out and Nyyrikki was forced to give in to the half dozen Gray Jedi assembled, all of which had armies ready to arrive if they had to use force. Nyyrikki hoped that giving control to the Grays would breathe life back into the nearly abandoned planet, but it did not come to be. Soon it was only Nyyrikki again with his colony trying to keep the planet running. After surviving and destroying a viral epidemic with the aid of two powerful Sith named Divine and Jarypt, as well as starting an arms dealing business, Tursas Enterprises, Nyyrikki and the Yiljumalat left the planet behind, deciding to cut their loses. New People During Nyyrikki’s wandering around the Galaxy, he met new people such as Dark Lord Cyndarrus. He, Cyndarrus, and Eversio would soon form a humorous trio known as Neversiocyn that spend its time annoying Jedi. In time, Cyndarrus was killed in action, but one of his clones soon took his place, Tsavong Cyn, who was Vong-formed. This clone would marry the young Ashya Hanac. The two would soon have a child together, a boy named Sata’ak. Nyyrikki met new Jedi such as the young female Kael Fen, who he would spend hours talking with about the beliefs of the Jedi and the meaning of life. His feelings for her often bordered on romance, but they eventually with uncertainty agreed to remain friends. Nyyrikki would finally find love in the beautiful and exotic Cathar, Ania Ash'naii. He finally gathered up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, and they soon entered a relationship. Their future is ncertain, as their differences as Gray Jedi and Sith become apparent and the return Ania’s old boyfriend, Lord Tenro, has made their relationship uncomfortable and caused Nyyrikki to question himself whether Ania still has feelings for Tenro. The Rise of the Ylijumalat After wandering a short while, the group found Ilum, an ancient planet of the Jedi. Quickly setting up a colony, Nyyrikki and his people hoped for some long term peace and isolation. However, the Yuuzhan Vong and Ssi-ruuk species soon besieged them. Out-numbered four to one, they fought back fiercely and were able to hold them off long enough for the VSE, DJE, and CDDC to arrive. The Ssi-ruuk retreated and soon offered to become Nyyrikki’s allies, and the Vong were greatly beaten to the point of almost utter destruction and were forced to retreat. In addition to finding Ilum, they found Adumar, a planet famous for its blastsword duelists and starfighters. Nyyrikki soon rose in power and was declared Perator to the displeasure of some of the nobles. Soon after, the Ylijumalat revealed the name of their species publicly in the Universe, and Nyyrikki returned to Linnunrata at short notice. He has never revealed the nature off his visit, but he did bring back with him the feline, Valki, as his companion. It is rumored among the ranks of his people that Valki was sent on behalf of the Ylijumalat Council... Personality Nyyrikki was known for being reserved, calm, and seemingly always in control, a clear reflection of how his species was. He was however passionate about those he cared about, going to incredible lengths to help them when he could. He also often displayed a vulnerability when it came to Ania, and she was the only person he admitted that he felt weak around. On the surface he was a soldier, but at heart he was a healer, having a distaste for unnecessary violence. He had often admitted his greatest shortcoming was being too gentle towards others, regardless of what they may have deserved. Despite his reserved personality most of the time, he had an odd sense of humor that was often brought about by his best friend, Eversio. They had a tendency to drink rum and make bad jokes, much to the annoyance of others who did not understand their humor. Powers and Abilities Nyyrikki was a typical of the Force Sensitive Ylijumalat, boasting a strong immune system, heightened hearing and sight, a physically fit body, and the ability to see auras. However, this was not all he had, for was also a powerful Force User, particularly in the controlling of elements and healing. He was known to favor the wind and lightning in the elements, both reflecting his gentle yet powerful presence. He was particularly useful as a Healer to the Sith whom he was often allied with, and was often called on when a Healer was needed. Besides his abilities in the elements and healing, he also displayed a vast knowledge of martial arts, both physically and in Force techniques such as Projected Fighting. He did not neglect his saber training either, favoring Ataru and Makashi to reflect his calm personality. Outside of his training as a Force User, he was also an adept metalworker, so much so that he was charged with forging Lord Iniquitous' cybernetic arm and invented a hybrid of ultrachrome and phrik. Category:Characters